Poké Drama Island!
by Mach Tails
Summary: Join Mew and his partner Mewtwo as they host a show on their very own island! There's sure to be laughs, friends, and Villains if you stick around! Just plz review. Mew loves him some ratings. Rated T for safety. (STOPPED)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival on the Island!

**Hello! It's me with another fanfiction! Welcome to Poké Drama Island! Where there's gonna be DRAMA, but I'll let the hosts tell you all about that.**

 **Enjoy and all that!**

* * *

 _We get a glimpse of an island covered in forests and a beach, well the side that is shown to us at least. The camera zooms in on a lonely dock, where a pink Pokémon is floating._

"Hello there, everyone! I'm yours truly, Mew!" It said. "Welcome to Poké Drama Island! I'll be hosting the show along with my co host, and chef to the campers, Mewtwo!"

Mew looked around. "Where is that guy?"

Suddenly said Pokémon appeared right next to Mew.

"There you are!" Mew said, delighted. "What took so long?"

"Had to finish up things with our lawyers. You know, they can be a nuisance when they want too." Mewtwo grumbled.

Mew nodded. "Tell me about it. Those guys are the worst! Safety? Life? Disaster? Maiming? Bleh!"

Mew then turned back to the camera. "Anyway, I'll explain the rules of the game! We have brought in 36 Pokémon, 2 of each type! All of the age of teenagers! They'll be staying at the island, bunking with each other, getting to know each other, as they all compete for 1 MILLION DOLLARS AND 100 RARE CANDIES!"

Mewtwo smirked. "Don't forget they'll have to go through grueling challenges crafted by us."

Mew frowned. "HEY. Not cool. Don't steal my thunder."

"Hn." Mewtwo grumbled.

"Anyway," Mew continued. "The challenges will be crafted by yours truly! And after each challenge, one of the campers will be voted off _by_ one of their fellow campers! That's right, you heard me! This show will be full of friendship, torture, betrayal, and everything in between! And we'll catch it all on camera! And the campers have signed a legal contract to let us do this to them! How cool is that? The ratings will soar! I'll be a biggest success since Professor Oak!"

Mewtwo frowned. "How is he a huge success?"

Mew returned with a glare. "You like Lady Gaga. SHUT UP."

Mewtwo humphed and turned away, but not without showing a pale color on his face.

A Wailord's bellow echoed in the distance as Mew smiled.

"Ah!" He said. "There's our first victim, I mean camper!"

A Wailord swam up to the deck, carrying a small blue crocodile.

The crocodile jumped off and walked up to Mew.

"Hey there! I'm super glad to be here!" He said.

Mew smirked. "Here's Totodile! Friendly, aren't you?"

Totodile held out his hand, which Mew shook, but the interaction was a little too enthusiastic on Totodile's side.

"Man.." Mew said, his body shaking.

Totodile then went to shake Mewtwo's hand but was literally pushed away by his psychokinesis.

"On further note, here's Togedemaru from the distant Alola region!"

Ture to Mew's word, the next Pokémon arriving on the Wailord was a small gray hedgehog, wearing shades.

As his Wailord docked, Togedemaru rolled off. "Where's the amusement park?" He asked, slightly deflated.

Mew and Mewtwo smirked.

"About that..." Mew said, "We lied! This is a game show!"

Togedemaru tried to speak, but was rolled by Mewtwo over to Totodile.

Mew smirked as the next Wailord docked. This time, a light blue Pokémon jumped off.

Mew looked confused and used his psychokinesis to push it back onto the Wailord. "Who is this? I didn't choose him!"

Mewtwo shrugged. "What? I chose him."

Mew looked ready to object but the Pokémon interrupted.

"Name's Wynaut! Don't want me? Why not?" He asked. Although he had slits for eyes, the Pokémon that had already arrived stared at him.

Mew just grumbled as he let Wynaut on the dock.

The next two Pokémon to arrive were an Umbreon and a Mimikyu.

"How's it feel to be here, guys?" Mew asked, back to his cheerful mood.

Umbreon looked at Mew and simply scoffed as he walked off.

However Mimikyu was a different story.

"Hello!" He chimed. "You chose me because of my costume, right? It's cool, right? I made it myself! I'm cool!"

Mimikyu went on and on until Mew spoke up. "Yes! Okay! Go to the other side of the dock please!"

Mimikyu trudged off, rather disappointed while Mewtwo shuddered. That Pokémon creeped him out.

Next to arrive on their Wailord was a Starmie. Well, actually the Starmie was swimming by the Wailord talking and laughing on the way.

As Starmie hopped onto the dock, her red gem glowed with excitement.

"This'll be so much fun!" She said. "I can't wait to get started!"

Mew frowned. "Okay, 1. I will TORTURE you in these challenges. 2. You've just made me want to torture you more!"

Starmie's gem glowered as she trudged away.

Suddenly out of the sky fell a Jellicent that crashed on top of Wynaut.

"Why me!" He squeaked out.

Jellicent got off as she brushed herself. "Where zis ze spa hotels?" She asked. "I just zee rubbish."

Mew smirked. "Sorry, you'll be staying in cabins."

Jellicent's expression fell asleep as she floated away.

The next three Pokémon to arrive were a Pinsir, a Druddigon, and a Braixen.

Mew tried for a smile but was ignored by all except the Braixen, who winked at him.

The next two Pokémon were a Stunky, a Klefki, and Gengar, who shared a Wailord.

"Please!" Gengar cried as he ran off of the Wailord. "He smells so horrible, I just can't take it! And I don't even have a nose! He had to take a shit over the ocean and the smell got even worse!"

"Save me!" The Klefki cried.

Mew frowned as the Stunky jumped off the Wailord. As soon as he landed, all the Pokémon shifted their noses away from him.

"It reeks!" Braixen yelled.

"Zit smells like ze cow poop!" Jellicent groaned.

"Aww..." Stunky sighed as everyone looked at him in disgust. "I guess you guys don't like me..."

"You can bet your ass we don't! Mewtwo!" Mew barked out. "Chase that stink bomb out of here and hose him down!"

Stunky cried out and ran onto the island as Mewtwo flew after him with murderous intent.

Thankfully, the smell cleared out quickly before a Ledyba arrived.

"I'm here to win this thing!" She said. "I'm going to the top! JUST YOU WATCH!"

Mew just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, go join the others."

The next Pokémon was recognized by everyone. It was a fan favorite of mostly every trainer.

Mew smiled as a Pikachu jumped off of the arriving Wailord.

"Hello, yellow!" He said, cheerfully. "This Pika is on the scene and ready for action!"

"How's it going, Pika, my old friend?" Mew asked.

Pikachu shrugged. "You know just here to win 100 RARE CANDIES! And the bucks."

Mew sighed. "You do know that you have to be tortured like the rest of the campers, right?"

Pikachu nodded eagerly. "Then I'll take it like a man and rise to the top anyway!"

Mew grinned as his old friend walked towards the other Pokémon.

Mew grew bored and tired as the other Pokémon arrived.

Next to arrive on the Wailord was...Mew?

Mew frowned as his look alike giggled. "No shape shifting allowed!" He yelled. "No one steals this handsome face!"

The look alike groaned as it shifted into a Zorua.

Next was a Dragonite, who walked slowly onto the deck. "Hmmm." He said.

Suddenly, however, he slipped onto the deck, bumped into Mew, and knocked all the other Pokémon into the water.

"Sorry." Dragonite said, after everyone was back on the dock, smiling sheepishly.

A Togekiss followed, but she was too shy and timid to say anything and quickly fluttered off.

"And there's Togekiss!" Mew said. "A real softie if I've ever seen one!"

A Mienshao came, but she could've cared less about talking.

"Rude!" Mew laughed. "You'll pay for that!"

Next to arrive on their Wailord was a Quilava, flames absent.

"Hey Quilava!" Mew said, smiling. "How do you feel about winning?"

Quilava sighed. "I'm going to lose anyway, but I might as well try, I guess."

Mew shrugged to the camera as Quilava walked off.

Swimming swiftly, without a Wailord, came an Empoleon, splashing onto the dock.

"HEY!" Mew shouted, sopping wet. "I just did my fur today! What's your problem? And WHY don't you have a Wailord?"

Empoleon looked at Mew and simply scoffed as he walked off.

Next to arrive, on their Wailord this time, was a Wartortle and Marshtomp.

"Here's Marshtomp and Wartortle!" Mew said, already dry, and enthusiastic again. "Best friends of sea!"

The two hopped off and greeted Mew.

"Sup, dude." Wartortle said, carrying a surfboard. "What are the waves like around here?"

"Infested with Sharpedo." Mew snickered.

Wartortle frowned. "Not cool dude." He said as he walked off.

Marshtomp, however, threw confetti at Mew, then walked off.

"Man, they're tight." Mew chuckled.

An Alolan Vulpix hopped the next Wailord, and smiled at Mew silently.

"Um, hello?" Mew asked.

Vulpix just kept smiling and staring.

"AAAAH!" Mew screamed, covering his face with his hands. "It's a ghost out to get me!"

"She's deaf, Mew." Umbreon said broodingly.

"Oh." Was all that Mew could say as Vulpix frowned and walked off.

Suddenly a red stripe appeared by Mew.

"Kecleon..." Mew grumbled. "You signed a waiver..."

A green lizard came into existence, frowning. "Well, I'm sorry that you people are sadistic. I've seen some of your other shows."

Mew laughed out as Kecleon walked away. "Oh, you will be sorry..."

Next was a Riolu, all enthusiastic and waving batons in his arms that went crashing into Mew's...nether regions. Needless to say he was mega pissed and fast forwarded the show, tired of useless crap.

The rest of the Pokémon that came were a strategic Carbink, a Farfetch'd with military experience, an outgoing Aurorus, a withdrawn Glaceon, a cute Bidoof, a Vibrava that had been a failed pilot, a Ivysaur, an arrogant Turtwig, and an enthusiastic Charizard.

Once Mew had all the Pokémon assembled and mingling, he shifted their attention to him.

"Allright campers!" He called. "Follow me to the campgrounds where we'll be meeting up with Mewtwo and beginning the first challenge!"

He floated off as the other Pokémon followed him.

* * *

 **Mew smirked inside a room shaped like a Pokéball.**

 **"I made this room so that the campers can confess their feelings!" He said, giggling. "It'll make for much better dirt on them."**

 **His expression turned thoughtful. "I wonder if I could get Mewtwo to use it.."**

* * *

Dragonite, Totodile, and Mimikyu walked together, but overall an oddball group.

"What do you think that the challenge will be?" Totodile asked his newfound friends.

Dragonite shrugged. "I just hope that it doesn't involve anything with gracefulness. I tend to be a bit clumsy at times."

Mimikyu giggled. "Yeah, we kinda got that impression after you slipped on the deck, and barreled into Mew."

Dragonite sheepishly rubbed the back of his forehead as the other two giggled a bit.

* * *

 **"I like these guys." Dragonite said, smiling. "I really do. Back home, I didn't have a lot of friends because of my clumsiness. Most people said I wouldn't amount to anything. Well, look at me now! I have friends! Friends!"**

 **Dragonite sniffed the air. "Is this a bathroom?"**

* * *

As the friends were laughing however, Granbull pushed by the smaller ones, stomping off.

Dragonite had an irritated look on his face as he went off after Granbull, but a small hand stopped him.

"It's okay." The Braixen he had seen before said. "She's not worth it."

"That's a girl?!" Mimikyu exclaimed as the others began laughing.

And Dragonite couldn't help but notice that Braixen had such a wonderful laugh...

* * *

 **"Braixen is pretty cool!" Totodile exclaimed. "She seems pretty, kind, basically a good friend! Although I think Dragonite might want her as more than that..."**

 **"And why in Arceus's name is this a bathroom!"**

* * *

 **Mimikyu jumped up and down on the toilet.**

 **"Braixen seems nice, but I'm more interested in this challenge. How will it go! No one knows!"**

 **Mimikyu then fell into the toilet. "Ah, God, no!"**

* * *

 **Dragonite blushed heavily.**

 **"I'm not in love with Braixen!" He said, still blushing. "I just met her! How could I be in love..."**

* * *

 **Braixen smiled brightly.** **"Dragonite is so sweet!" She said, twirling her stick. "I hope he'll accept me as his friend!"**

* * *

Quilava sighed as he walked by Umbreon.

"What's up." Umbreon said quietly.

"Nothing man." Quilava said. "Just bummed about how I'll be voted off by the first episode."

"Come on." Umbreon responded. "You should have more pride in yourself. Accomplish what you can accomplish."

Then the Dark Pokémon walked off, leaving Quilava a bit confused.

* * *

 **Quilava had a puzzled look on his face.**

 **"No one's ever been like that to me. They've just accepted me and left me. Man, maybe I could wind up with at least one friend. If I'm lucky. Which I'm not..."**

* * *

 **Umbreon shrugged.**

 **"The guy just needs a boost. He's a starter, which means he could accomplish a lot. So I just gave him a boost. Consider it my good deed for the day."**

* * *

Wartortle and Marshtomp walked together as they neared the cabin that Mew was leading them to.

"I can't wait for this Marshtomp, can you?" Wartortle asked his friend.

"I know what you mean!" Marshtomp returned. "I'll be throwing tons of parties!"

Wartortle sweatdropped. "Yeah, you might wanna cut down on that."

* * *

 **Wartortle smiled as he waxed his board.**

 **"Me and Marsh go way back. We met at Cianwood in Johto, and have been together ever since. He's an odd one, I know. Just give him a chance. He's really supportive."**

 **Wartortle smiled humorously. "And he can throw a mean party."**

* * *

 **Marshtomp threw confetti in the air.**

 **"What?"**

* * *

Mew had soon had all the Pokémon gathered in front of two cabins.

Mewtwo was there as well with a newly freshened up Stunky.

"Mewtwo!" Mew called. "How did the Stunky chase go?"

Mewtwo responded with a low growl. Stunky frowned, indignant at the situation.

Mew chuckled for a bit before turning his attention back to the others.

"All right everyone!" He started. "Before we start this challenge, I will divide you guys into teams! Mewtwo, get on it!"

Mewtwo grumbled and pulled out a list.

"Marshtomp! Wartortle! Turtwig! Carbink! Quilava! Umbreon! Ledyba! Jellicent! Braixen! Gengar! Aurorus! Bidoof! Mimikyu! Vulpix! Togedemaru! Pinsir! Pikachu! Glaceon!" Mewtwo called. "You guys are the Hopeful Ho-ohs!"

"Empoleon! Charizard! Druddigon! Ivysaur! Zorua! Dragonite! Totodile! Stunky! Farfetch'd! Vibrava! Togekiss! Granbull! Mienshao! Riolu! Wynaut! Starmie! Klefki! Kecleon!" Mewtwo a dressed the remaining Pokémon. "You all are the Lazy Lugias!"

It wouldn't be wrong to say that most of the lazy Lugias were not pleased with their team name.

"You dare to call me lazy?" Empoleon shouted.

"Ugh! Just great!" Called out Charizard.

"How do you even know that we are lazy?" Starmie objected.

"Yeah! Change our name before I fart on you!" Stunky shouted, loudest of all.

Mewtwo's face had remained smug until Stunky had made his outburst.

"Fine!" He shouted. "You are all now the Limber Lugias!"

* * *

 **Stunky sighed.**

 **"I don't like it when people treat me like that. I'm not just stink, ya know?"**

* * *

 **Starmie sighed.**

 **"I don't wanna admit it, but I'm getting bummed out by the game. It's not as fun as I thought."**

* * *

 **Empoleon scoffed.**

 **"Mew and that co host better not screw with me. I'm winning those rare candies."**

* * *

Mew groaned as the Lugias cheered.

"Whatever!" He said. "Meet at the large cliff that oversees the ocean in 10 minutes! Or you'll become automatically eliminated!"

* * *

10 minutes later, a bunch of exhausted Pokémon we huddled on the cliff.

"I. Have. Never. Moved. That. Fast." Starmie panted out.

Mimikyu spoke up from his death bed on the floor. "Tell me about it."

The others voiced their agreement until Mew started laughing and peering over the cliff and into the ocean.

They all turned to stare at him.

"What?" Totodile breathed out.

Mew wiped his eyes. "Nothing! It's just that your torture starts here! Your challenge is to jump over this cliff and onto one of the slides waiting for you halfway down! All of them will take you to the target water area, where you're supposed to be! But not all of them are reliable! Haha!"

"And if we miss one of the slides?" Umbreon asked.

"Well, if you can land into the target area, you'll still gain a point for your team! Land outside of the area..." Mew burst out into giggles.

"Okay, you're enjoying this too much." Braixen said, freaked out at water. "What if we don't want to jump?"

Mew shrugged. "You can chicken out, but I can't guarantee that your teammates will keep you in if they lose the challenge."

Braixen and the other fire types sighed.

Mew smirked. "Hopeful Ho-ohs! You're up first!"

"I guess I'll go first." Braixen said sadly, as Dragonite looked on with worry.

* * *

 **Okay, so next time, we'll cover the challenge and the elimination ceremony!**

 **By the way, it's probably too early for fan mail to the characters, but plz tell me which one is your favorite! I'd really appreciate it! Also tell me which you think shall be eliminated! Your choice will have no influence whatsoever, but I still like to see what you think.**

 **Mewtwo: Review, or I'll send Stunky after you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cliff High Fun!

**Allright guys! The next episode of Poké Drama Island is here! Watch as the campers undergo their first challenge and their first elimination...And some of the campers will show their true colors! Hahaha! And now for Mew's introduction!**

* * *

 **Mew: Hello viewers! Here we are again with another episode of Poké Drama Island! Last episode, I oh so generously greeted out campers as they arrived onto the island! Some conversed and some made friends! We gave them their team names, the Hopeful Ho-ohs and the Limber Lugias! We'll just take a moment to answer our reviewers, then we'll get to the show! Mewtwo, take it away!"**

 **Mewtwo: *groans* Fine.** **Hey there, or whatever SandShinobi246...**

 **Your review: What did shit did you write? I could understand that you wanted Stunky to fart on me, but you ship Totodile and Gulbis?! Who is Gulbis?! Spellcheck before you send in a review, it makes our show look bad. Not that I care...**

 ***shouting from offscreen***

 **Fine, I'm sorry.**

 **Sup, Sea Masters. But really? I don't care about you.**

 **Your review: Why in Arceus's name would you like her? I thought that she would've been the last to get fan mail. The producer says that he will see you on the forum. Whatever...**

 **Hello, Violet Bird 4.**

 **Your review: I have to admit, the parts that you found hilarious sent me laughing as I rewatched them. Except the Stunky part. Idiot skunk. I hope he's eliminated first. No, wait. Totodile is now my least favorite character. I WILL HATE HIM FOR THE REST OF THE SHOW! I hope HE gets out first.**

 **Sup Victory Pikachu. You actually have fine taste in names.**

 **Your review: Braixen? You think she's good? Okay, I guess that you can like her...**

 **Hello to you, Master Kat. Weird name. Don't even know what to say.**

 ***shouting from offscreen***

 **Fine, your name is perfect. Peachy. The producer hates my style.**

 **Your review: Why are people liking Braixen now? Weird. She must be the most important t** **hing since sliced bread now.**

 **BluePancakes246, I don't care about you.**

 **Your review: In what universe does Quilava appeal to you? Anyway, I'm kinda pissed that no one has chosen me as their favorite character. You'll beware of Braixen? Okay, we'll keep that in mind. If she goes bad, we'll tell you.**

 **Fuzzboy, hello. Whatever.**

 **Your review: So, don't have much of an opinion on our cast? I do. They all stink. Chapters need to be longer? Well, I'll make a note of that to the producers. But here, we kindly ask that you don't break the fourth wall.**

 **White Dragon Slayer 421, like anime much? You know which one I'm talking about.**

 **Your review: Why in the world would THAT guy win? I'm looking forward to reading your sad review when he gets eliminated.**

 **Stunk (Guest), sup.**

 **Your review: Unfortunately, I can't answer as it has nothing to do with our show. But the producer thanks you for your review.**

 **quiter10, let's just get on with this.**

 **Your review: Your hopes for Quilava are not wrong, but we'll just see. Dragonite does seem like a good guy, but I'll warn you about Braixen. DO NOT GET ME STARTED ON TOTODILE!**

 **Brianbaltazar45, Hey there.**

 **Your review: The producer and Mew graciously love your idea of YOU voting who gets off and might use it in some episodes.**

 **I'm done now.**

 **Mew: Did you have to be that mean?**

 **Mewtwo: Cold hard truth is good for you. It hardens your soul.**

 **Mew: Whatever. Let's just move on with the show!**

* * *

"I guess I'll go first." Braixen said sadly, as Dragonite looked on with worry.

The other fire types sighed with sympathy as Braixen prepared for the jump.

"Are you really sure that this safe?" Braixen asked in a last ditch.

Mewtwo chuckled. "Oh, yeah. We tested it."

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _"You just have to test it out." Mewtwo was telling a Bagon intern. "You'll probably survive. I guess."_

 _"Um, I'm actually not sure about thiiiiisssss!" The Bagon cried as Mewtwo shoved him off._

 _"AAAAH!" The Bagon cried upon impact. "MY NUTS!_

* * *

Mew laughed. "Allright, Braixen!" He said. "You'd better jump now! Unless you'd like for your teammates to vote you off when they lose because of you!"

Braixen groaned and braced herself.

* * *

 **"I'm really going to regret this.." Braixen sighed. "Water's not really my strong suit. But Dragonite does look worried and all.."**

 **A strange smile came opon her face. "Well, I could use that to my advantage."**

* * *

The other Pokémon watched Braixen as she jumped off the cliff and dove down.

"Well, she's dead..." Quilava sighed. "Farewell, fox that I never knew..."

The Ho-ohs stared at Quilava. "What?" He asked. "She's a fire type. She will be dead. Or mentally insane. It doesn't matter."

"No!" Dragonite said, shaking his head. "Aim for a slide, Braixen! Aim!"

Druddigon turned on Dragonite, claws spread. "What are you doing, helping the enemy?"

Dragonite frowned and brought his head closer to Druddigon. "I can do what I want, jerk wad! What does it matter to you anyway?"

"Nothing," Mienshao interrupted, causing the two dragons to turn and look at her. "Except, we might lose the challenge. Then, you might get voted off. Just something to remember."

Granbull just chuckled and watched Braixen fall. "Pure entertainment."

Dragonite growled and turned away from the two, his other teammates focused on Braixen.

As for how Braixen was doing, she had aimed for a red slide, only do find that it was extremely fragile and broke under her feet.

She had then fallen into the sea, missing the target area. She immediately surfaced, screaming her face out and freaking out.

"I WILL KILL YOU, MEW!" She yelled, frantically trying to to swim for shore.

Quilava hummed in approval. "She's not dead. Nice."

His teammates stared at him once again.

"What?" Quilava asked.

"Okay, then!" Mew stated, chuckling. "No points for the Ho-ohs so far! Braixen will have to wait on the beach for the next part of the challenge! And on her threat to kill me! So, who's next?"

"Allright!" Marshtomp cheered as he leapt off. "For parties!"

Some other Pokémon rolled their eyes as Wartortle smirked at his buddy. "Go get them buddy!" He called.

Gengar came from behind and nudged Wartortle. "That guy's your friend? He seems pretty cool, but also he's a bit off, don't you think? Got a bit of a screw loose, I mean. Doesn't seem right."

Wartortle turned on Gengar and frowned. "How can you judge him like that, bruh. Like, I know he's not the most normal of Pokémon, but he's definitely not insane!"

Gengar tried to explain, but Wartortle had already turned back around, uninterested in conversing with the ghost Pokémon any further.

* * *

 **Gengar grumbled. "Oooh. Touchy. Just asking."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Marshtomp had landed in the target area without using any of the slides, creating a huge splash.

"Allright!" Marshtomp cheered as he popped out of the water. "Parties! I'm throwing one once we win!"

Marshtomp's team cheered loudly for him, while the other team protested.

"Ey!" Granbull called out, stomping his feet. He was clearly pissed at the results of Marshtomp's jump. "That has to be cheating!"

"Yeah!" Zorua called out. "He didn't use any of the slides!"

Although Mew was slightly annoyed, he nodded. "It counts. I didn't say you had to _use_ the slides. The Ho-ohs get a point!"

The Ho-ohs cheered as Wartortle smirked and sent a thumbs please to his buddy in the water.

"My turn!" He called down to Marshtomp.

"Don't worry!" Marshtomp called from afar as he swam to shore. "You'll do great!"

Wartortle nodded and jumped off. He aimed for a yellow slide, but upon landing, he sped up greatly, zipping down the slide and flying right out of the target area.

His team groaned, but cheered as he used Rapid Spin to get into the target area.

However the Limber Lugias broke out in more protesting.

"Okay," Zorua called out. "That's just unfair!"

Empoleon nodded. "Surely! That's like being able to wreck all of the slides with a Drill Peck and still land in the target area!"

Mew laughed. "Well, I never said that you couldn't use moves..."

"What don't you not say..." Kecleon asked sarcastically.

* * *

 **Kecleon sighed as he sat in the confessional.**

 **"I must be the smartest guy on the team, maybe even on the show. I can see the chaos lying within this game. Trust me, after the first few challenges, there will be some vendettas brewing."**

 **He smiled a crooked smile. "And I'll be in the midst of it, controlling it all. Those Ho-ohs won't know what hit them."**

* * *

 **"The rules are becoming way too loose!" Carbink cried out. "I mean, sure we're winning, but without rules, WHERE IS THE STRUCTURE AND ORDER OF LIFE?"**

* * *

"Whatever!" Togedemaru called from the other team. "I'm going down!"

He jumped off and rolled down the same yellow slide that Wartortle did, zipping down in the same manner. "Whee!"

However, just as he was about zip off, spikes came out of his body, allowing him to stick to the end of the slide.

Togedemaru then retracted his spikes and walked cheerfully into the water, earning cheers from his teammates and more groans from the other team.

He smiled and swam off to the shore, mostly floating.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ledyba cheered from on top of the cliff. "We can do this! We've got this! Go Ho-ohs! We'll make it to the top!"

"Ugh..." Quilava groaned. "My ears. Could you be any louder?"

Ledyba got in close to the fire Pokémon, smiling stupidly. "IS THAT ANY WAY TO WIN? I'M LOOKING FOR WINNERS! YEAH!"

Quilava reeled back and groaned. "Ugh. I'm not going to jump anyway, so might as well go wait at the beach."

"You're not going to jump?" Pikachu asked. "What if we lose?"

"I'm a fire type." Quilava answered. "I don't do water."

Pikachu nodded slowly as Quilava trudged off.

* * *

 **Pikachu shrugged his shoulders.**

 **"I can understand him, I guess. I mean, Braixen did it, but she freaked out."**

 **The electric mouse sighed. "It's sad, but if we lose, I might have to vote him off."**

* * *

 **"Ugh, such a quitter!" Ledyba whined.**

* * *

"And that's a non jumper from the Hopeful Ho-ohs!" Mew called. "Better hope you get more jumpers!"

"Ledyba, why don't you jump?" Pikachu asked after watching Quilava head down.

Ledyba blushed heavily. "Um, I'm actually kinda scared..."

"What!" Pikachu cried out. "You were just going on about how you hated quitting! What just happened?"

"Yeah?" Turtwig asked. "I think that she's just a coward. Going on about that to someone who actually had a reason to not jump!

"Well..." Ledyba started but was literally pushed off the cliff by Pinsir, who had remained silent until now. "WAAAAH!"

"What?" Pinsir asked, everyone giving him stares. "She was obviously not gonna do it. Someone had to give her a little shove."

Turtwig shrugged. "Eh, it's fine. But if she misses and we end up losing, I know who I'm voting for."

Pinsir growled. "Yeah? Well, can it twerp!" He yelled. "I'll shove my fist down your throat!"

Turtwig smirked and got into a fighting stance. "Let's rumble. I'll show you exactly want I'm made of."

Pinsir got into a somewhat fighting stance until Umbreon interrupted.

"Wow, so juvenile." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Do you really want to lose the challenge? Save it for someplace else so none of us get eliminated."

Turtwig nodded at Pinsir. "Soon, asshole." He then jumped off and down the cliff.

However, Turtwig saw that Ledyba was hovering right over a slide, looking down fearfully.

"Hey!" He called, diving and increasing his descent. Ledyba looked up, startled and was bumped by Turtwig right onto a slide. Unfortunately, it was the red one and Ledyba went crashing down through it. She missed the target area, screaming down all the way.

Luckily, the grass turtle dove right down in a manner similar to Marshtomp's and landed right into the target area.

"Allright!" Turtwig shouted as he surfaced. "Ho-ohs for the win!"

* * *

 **Umbreon's face remained expressionless.**

 **"I'm not entirely sure who to blame for Ledyba's loss. Herself, Pinsir, or Turtwig. Personally, they're all to blame."**

* * *

 **Pinsir gave a small sigh of relief.**

 **"Glad I didn't have to fight Turtwig."**

 **He then realized what he said. "Uh, glad for him! Yeah, that's right! I'd would've pounded and pulverized him into the ground! Yeah, that Turtwig wouldn't even know what hit him!"**

* * *

Pikachu stepped onto the edge of the cliff, doing some stretching before he jumped.

"Hey!" Pinsir called, shoving past him. "I wanna jump!"

Pikachu pushed back at him. "Well, then wait for your turn, man!"

The two continued to shove and push until Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt shocking the bug Pokémon.

Unfortunately, this also weakened the edge they were standing down causing it to crumble and fall.

"AAAAH!" Pinsir screamed as Pikachu quickly dove down.

He landed the red slide, quickly using Quick Attack to run down it. He reached the end, then somersaulted into the target area.

"Allright!" He called out, only to look back and see that the red slide had broken under his weight. "Dang it!"

Just then, Pinsir fell into the water, sending Pikachu further down.

He quickly surfaced, eyes wide. "I could've drowned!" He cried out.

"So?" Pinsir asked. "At least I got us another point."

"That's it!" Pikachu declared. "You are my rival! My bitter foe till the end! One of us will die in this rivalry!"

* * *

 **Pikachu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

 **"I do some movies, ya know? And well, sometimes I get into it too much."**

 **His face then bore a frown. "But Pinsir is still my rival. He is!"**

* * *

Pinsir looked at Pikachu strangely and began to swim to the shore.

"Hey!" Pikachu cried out, slowly swimming after him. "I'm not finished with you yet! You hear me?! Do you hear me?!"

Back up on the cliff, Mewtwo rolled his eyes, turning to Mew.

"Hey Mew." He asked the pink Pokémon, who was now sitting in a beach chair.

"What, Mewtwo?" He asked.

Mewtwo showed him a schedule, filled with the plans for the show's running time. "The challenge is taking too long. If we want to finish the season, we've gotta wrap things up."

Mew's eyes widened as he got off of his chair and flew in front of the Pokémon.

"Hey, Lugias!" Mew said, grinning. "Your turn!"

The Lugias cheered while the Ho-ohs protested, Gengar being the loudest.

"We didn't get to finish!" He cried out. "Bidoof, Jellicent, Carbink, Umbreon, Aurorus, Mimikyu, Vulpix, Glaceon, and I didn't get to jump yet!"

Mew gave an evil smirk. "Well, too bad." He turned to the Lugias. "Let me give you tips about the slides! The red slide is my favorite! It always breaks under weight! As for the yellow slide, Mewtwo harvested Stunky spray and spread it over, causing you to zip down real fast."

And the sound of this, Wartortle and Togedemaru began freaking out, rolling all over the sand.

"Yeah, good for you!" Mew shouted down. "Anyway, the green slide is covered in glue, causing you to slow down. Probably the safest route! As for the blue slide, well..."

Mew broke out into giggles, causing everyone to look at him.

Empoleon prepared to jump, until Gengar protested once again.

"That's not fair! You just gave them all the info they needed! You can't do this!" He pointed out.

Mew frowned. "Fine. Why don't we FIX THIS..."

* * *

 **Gengar's eyes were widened.**

 **"I wish that I had never spoken."**

* * *

 **"**** you, Mew!" Druddigon shouted. "Once this is over, I'll kill you!"**

* * *

 **Mimikyu just stared at the camera.**

 **He then proceeded to repeatedly bang his hand against the confessional several times.**

* * *

 **"We won't leave this island alive..." Glaceon said quietly, shivering.**

* * *

Mew flew up in the sky, charging a psychic blast. He then threw it down, exploding the cliff, and sending all of the contestants down screaming.

As his team fell, Umbreon reminded them. "Remember! The green slide is the safest!"

Most of teammates showed signs of acknowledgement, like Gengar and Carbink, while others, such as Mimikyu and Glaceon had their eyes widened at the fall and the sheer surprise of it all.

As for the Lugias, no one told them what to do, they just did it.

They dove towards whichever slide was closest to them, some diving right for the slide.

As the contestants landed, splashes of water rose up, spraying all over the cameras.

Meanwhile, Mew watched all of the carnage from above. "Do you think I went a bit too far?" He asked his co-host.

Mewtwo shook his head. "You can never go too far on these shows. Plus, you blasted Totodile. That's good."

Mew chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. I'll go check and figure out who won."

Mew floated to see only 3 Lugias in the target area: Empoleon, Starmie, and Totodile. The rest of the Lugias were just swimming around in circles.

"What!" Empoleon cried out. "That can't be! What happened?!"

* * *

 **Gengar smirked. "Sorry, Lugias fans, but in the midst of it all, I fired a Confuse Ray. Those Lugias never stood a chance."**

* * *

 **Empoleon raised his flippers in disbelief and in disgust. "What is wrong with my team?! Can't they do anything?! What the hell kind of Team am I on?!"**

* * *

 **"Ey, um, I'm not entirely sure what happened there." Granbull said scratching his head.**

* * *

 **Ledyba cheered. "YEAH WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! YEAH!"**

* * *

 **Druddigon roared and slashed the walls. "Oh my Arceus, we lost! Stinking Mew! You ****ed up the whole challenge!"**

* * *

 **Mimikyu was inspecting the slashes in the walls. "You know, now that we've won, it's possible my everlasting bad luck might go away. Just hoping, you know?"**

 **Mimikyu then fell into the toilet. "Ack! Someone farted in here! Real bad! Somebody help me!"**

* * *

 **Togedemaru stared down into the toilet, shuddering.**

 **"Don't worry, Mimikyu, I'll get you out!"**

* * *

"Allright!" Mew said once all of the campers had gathered on the shore. "Since the Ho-ohs won the challenge, they'll get an advantage in the next part!"

All the campers gasped.

"So," Starmie asked. "We're not out? I can still have fun?"

Mew frowned at her. "No! This will not be fun! I'll torture you! Understand? TORTURE!"

Mewtwo pulled the raging legendary back, and teleported a 10 boxes in front of the campers.

"All right." Mewtwo grumbled. "You see these boxes?" The campers nodded.

"Well, you all are going to have to pull them all the way back to your cabins. Five for each team. I don't care how long it takes, just do it. Since the Ho-ohs won the first part, they get to use wheelbarrows. Once you've gotten the boxes back to the cabins, you'll open them and begin to build a tool shed. First team that finishes is safe from elimination, understand?"

The campers nodded to show their understanding.

"THEN GO!" Mew shouted.

The campers started moving their boxes, the Hopeful Ho-ohs using the wheelbarrows.

"Wartortle! Marshtomp! Aurorus! Pinsir! Quilava!" Umbreon called. "Take the wheelbarrows! We'll be right by you!"

Those five Pokémon nodded and started pushing their wheelbarrows.

"Allright!" Braixen called out. "We can do this!"

"Oui!" Jellicent said. "Nous pouvons le faire!"

The Ho-ohs stared at Jellicent for a moment, then kept on going.

"Come on Pinsir!" Pikachu encouraged, walking beside him. "My rival should be better than this! Push harder! You can do this!"

Pinsir groaned. "Just stop with that effing rival thing! It's annoying and creepy!"

Pikachu smirked, his cheeks sparking. "That's just what my rival should say, so I'll do the opposite!"

Turtwig walked beside the two. "Hah, you've got yourself a rival, Pinsir."

Pinsir groaned as Ledyba zipped by him.

"I'm the one doing the motivating around here!" She said, twirling batons in two of her hands, flying towards Quilava.

"PUSH HARDER, YOU QUITTER!" She yelled into Quilava's ear. "I'M NOT HAVING YOU QUIT ON ME THIS TIME!"

Quilava groaned, but kept pushing. "Help me..."

Umbreon frowned at Ledyba. "Hey, Ledyba! Try doing something useful for once!"

"I am!" Ledyba said as one of her batons went flying, hitting Quilava's stomach, causing the fire weasel to double over. It also hit the wheel of Quilava's wheelbarrow, causing it to fly off.

Ledyba's teammates glared at her as she laughed sheepishly.

"Um, accident?" She said, tossing the other one away.

They all turned to hear Quilava groaning. Aurorus ran up to him, immediately using giving him some Oran Berries.

"Are you okay?" Aurorus asked Quilava, healing him.

Gengar turned on Ledyba. "What was that?" He asked. "What was that thing even made of?"

"Rods infused with ground type energy..." Ledyba said, rubbing one of her arms.

* * *

 **Gengar slapped his forehead. "Who the hell carries around stuff like that? Who? Name 5 people that aren't ground types!"**

* * *

 **Vulpix was just sitting in the confessional, but she had a dissatisfied look on her face, most likely from Ledyba.**

* * *

 **Quilava groaned. "Why me? I would've thought Mimikyu would suffer something like this..."**

* * *

 **Mimikyu quivered in pain. "When Ledyba tossed the other baton, it hit me. I'm not weak or anything like that, but it still hurts..."**

* * *

Gengar growled and turned around to see that the Lugias were catching up. "Quilava, can you move?"

Quilava tried to get up, but Aurorus kept him down. "He needs to rest for a bit." She told the team. "I'll have to stay with him, unfortunately."

"Fine by me." Umbreon muttered, causing Gengar to turn on him.

"What?" The ghost said. "What are you talking about, we're going to lose!"

"Take a chill pill!" Wartortle said, with Marshtomp nodding beside him.

"That doesn't change the fact that we're stuck here." Braixen muttered.

Umbreon shook his head. "I've already made a plan. Don't worry."

* * *

Empoleon led his team closer to the Ho-ohs, having the bigger, stronger Pokémon push the crates.

"Come on!" Empoleon cried as they passed the Ho-ohs. "We've got the lead!"

"Yeah, man!" Charizard said, grunting as he pushed his box. "Um, Druddigon and Dragonite, you okay?"

This question was directed to the two dragons, who were snarling at each other as they pushed their boxes.

"Just peachy." Dragonite growled.

"Couldn't be better. After all, I'm obviously stronger than Dragonite." Druddigon snarled.

"No way."

"Yea, way."

"Wanna see?" Dragonite asked, using Strength to push the box harder.

"Sure thing." Druddigon groaned, using Outrage.

Much to the chagrin of the Lugias, the two dragon engaged in a sort of race, not noticing the cracking boxes. Unfortunately, it was too late as the boxes cracked, unloading their cargo.

"Oops." Dragonite said.

"Oops my ass." Druddigon said, inspecting the cargo. "Hey...it's just planks of wood covered in steel lacing!"

"What?" Empoleon asked coming over to see, but in that moment the Ho-ohs surged ahead, their broken wheelbarrow being replaced with Carbink for a wheel and Quilava and Aurorus replaced with Pikachu and Gengar.

"All right." Mienshao said, concerned. "Let's break our boxes and just carry the planks without the lacing."

* * *

The challenge was now a race as the Lugias pulled ahead of the Ho-ohs reaching the cabin area first.

"Come on!" Empoleon said as they began to build their shed.

"We can't fall behind!" Umbreon said as he took Carbink from the wheelbarrow and began to open the boxes.

Mew and Mewtwo teleported right into the camp site, Mew smirking at the situation.

"You know Mewtwo, I find it hilarious that the Ho-ohs had the advantage, but are probably going to lose now!" Mew snickered.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm just mad that Totodile escapes elimination."

Mew chuckled. "Yeah, I'm just wondering who the Ho-ohs will vote off! Maybe a certain bug that took out her own teammate and their advantage? Who could that be?"

"Stop rubbing it in my face, Mew!" Ledyba yelled. "We can still win!"

Umbreon sighed. "No, we won't."

Ledyba turned on him. "YES WE W-"

She was cut off as Umbreon turned her towards the Lugias, who had already finished. "Oh."

* * *

 **Gengar groaned. "So close. Why?! Why Ledyba?!"**

* * *

 **"Whoo!" Totodile shouted. "We won! I mean, I know that I didn't do much, but I'm still glad!"**

* * *

 **"That's what you get when you mess with the Lugias!" Empoleon cheered.**

* * *

 **"Okay..." Ledyba said, hyperventilating. "I. I just have to. Get the others to vote for. QUILAVA!"**

* * *

Mew teleported to the center of the cabin area. "Allright! Guess I'll be seeing all of you Ho-ohs at elimination! But first-!"

He shot a beam of pink energy at the Lugias shack, transforming it into a small market stand of sorts. Added to it, was Mew's face on top.

"This is Mew Market!" Mew said, smiling. "Here, you can buy things for your pleasure, whether it's food, trinkets, or even items! You just have to bring me some Mew Moola. You'll get one token of Mew Moola every time your team loses at the elimination ceremony, and if you find any items around the island, you can trade them in!"

The campers looked pleased with this, but Mew held up his hand for silence. "Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo groaned and shot two beams of pink energy at the Ho-ohs planks, creating a blinding flash. As the flash died, there were two new bulidings, one exactly identical to Mew Market, and the other more like a mailbox, but with several slots.

"Okay, ****ers." Mewtwo began. "This is Mewtwo MegaMart. Here, you can buy advantages during the game by giving me Mewtwo Moola. You get Mewtwo Moola by winning a challenge, and being the one who carried your team to the victory. Basically, the MVP gets the Moola. You can also trade some items that you might find around the island, but I'm pretty picky."

"Might I ask a question?" Kecleon asked. "If it's not too much trouble."

"What?" Mewtwo asked irritatedly.

"What purpose does the other craft serve?" Kecleon inquired.

Mew spoke up. "Glad you asked! That is Pelliper Packages! Whenever one of the viewers decides to send you fan mail, Pelliper will bring it right here, don't you worry! And of course, if there's an item in there, regardless of the rules, you can use it as long as it's not too crazy."

"All right, fine." Empoleon said. "But who gets the Mewtwo Moola?"

Mewtwo scratched his head, mainly looking at Empoleon, Druddigon and Dragonite.

"Since Druddigon and Dragonite were equally tied in MVP..." Mewtwo trailed off. "I'll give it to Empoleon." He tossed a purple token right into Empoleon's flippers.

"Now, off with you, ya Lugias! The Ho-ohs have an elimination ceremony! And a campers to vote off!" Mew cheered.

* * *

Ledyba spent her time before the ceremony busy pleading with Aurorus, Glaceon, and Vulpix.

"Please!" She begged. "You've gotta save me! I can't get out this early! I didn't even do anything wrong!"

Aurorus shook her head. "That may be your opinion, but the fact remains that you still took out Quilava. Not to mention, you completely destroyed our advantage. We would've lost far greater if Umbreon hadn't bailed us out."

"Um, she's kinda right..."Glaceon said quietly. "Nothing personal, but I..."

Glaceon hid behind Aurorus under Ledyba's glare.

Ledyba then turned to Vulpix, who had already started walking away.

"Please!" She pleaded one final time to Aurorus.

"Sorry, Ledyba." Aurorus said, asking away.

* * *

 **"Okay..." Quilava groaned. "Ledyba's off the island."**

* * *

 **Umbreon stared at the camera. "Like there's a choice."**

* * *

 **"Ledyba." Gengar said.**

* * *

 **"Bug Bitch..." Pinsir growled.**

* * *

 **"Yeah," Ledyba sighed. "I'm probably getting out now..."**

* * *

Mew stared at the campers that were sitting on the logs, levitating Mew Moola around him.

"How does it feel to have your first elimination ceremony?" Mew asked sarcastically.

"Not cool, man..." Marshtomp sighed. Mew just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. If I toss you a Moola, you're safe. Understand? The one who doesn't get a Moola must walk to the dock of shame and take a Lapras home." Mew explained.

"Marshtomp. Wartortle." The pair smiled as they got their Moola.

"Gengar. Aurorus. Mimikyu. Vulpix. Togedemaru. Pikachu. Pinsir. Turtwig."

These Pokémon made an expression of relief as they got their Moola.

"Umbreon. Jellicent. Braixen. Bidoof. Carbink. Glaceon."

Quilava's eyes widened as bit as Ledyba sunk her head lower.

"And the one sent home will be..." Mew trailed off for suspense.

He stared at the Ho-ohs as they stared at him.

"Hurry up and tell us." Umbreon snapped.

Mew rolled his eyes and tossed the last Moola to Quilava. "So long, Ledyba."

Ledyba sighed and walked to the Dock of Shame.

* * *

 **Ledyba sighed. "Apparently I have to do this final confession. Oh well. I mean, I guess if I couldn't handle a challenge like this, I wouldn't be able to move much farther in the competition.**

 **Who I want to win? Well, I'm not really sure, but definitely not Quilava. Maybe Mimikyu? He seems nice."**

 **Ledyba stood up. "Well, I guess I'm off."**

* * *

The Lugias were having a real party in their cabin, courtesy of the combined efforts of Charizard, Totodile, and Dragonite.

"All right!" Totodile cheered. "This is great!"

Empoleon nodded. "Victory is sweet."

Mienshao smiled at Empoleon. "Nothing better."

Charizard put on some music. "LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the cabin and into the forest, Kecleon was organizing a meeting with Druddigon and Farfetch'd.

"I suggest that we make an alliance." Kecleon said. "I've chosen you for this alliance."

"Pardon me for asking, but why do we need an alliance?" Farfetch'd asked. "We've just won a challenge."

Druddigon rolled his eyes. "Obviously, it's only a matter of time before we lose. He wants to be prepared."

Kecleon nodded. "Yes, exactly correct. Now, are there any doubts?"

Farfetch'd simply shook his head, as Druddigon nodded. "Are we going to just be one for those fair alliances, or an alliance that targets people?"

"We'll target whomever we choose, for personal reasons or strategic." Kecleon answered.

Druddigon grinned. "Now, that's an alliance I can be a part of."

Kecleon gave a reptilian grin. "Then we shall be known as Team Confront. We'll confront all he competition and emerge victorious."

* * *

 **Druddigon smirked. "All right, with this alliance I've basically got a ticket for the ride to the merge at least. After that, I'll hook myself up with some stronger Pokémon and then turn on Kecleon."**

* * *

 **Farfetch'd looked sheepish. "I actually dropped out of military school. They told me that I didn't have that sense of duty before myself. Hopefully, with this alliance, I'll get that sense of honor and get back in military school."**

* * *

 **Nothing could be seen in the confessional. Suddenly, Kecleon appeared other of nowhere.**

 **"I saw Druddigon's and Farfetch'd's confessionals. I must ay, I am surprised at Druddigon's intentions. I didn't think that he could process that much. However, he is still a strong competitor, and thus I must keep him close. He must get out before the merge, however. As for Farfetch'd, I struck a gold mine. He'll clearly obey my every word, hanging on my every syllable."**

 **Kecleon began to laugh in a croaking kind of matter. "I'll be in charge of this game in no time."**

* * *

Mew was seen on the Dock of Shame, combing his fur.

"Well, the Hopeful Ho-ohs lost their first challenge and their Limber Lugias won their first! But hey, at least all for the Ho-ohs got some Mew Moola! Well, all of them except for Ledyba. She got out, but did anyone not forsee this?" Mew said, smirking.

"I hoped for Totodile to get out..." Came Mewtwo's voice off screen.

"Well," Mew continued. "Kecleon's got a shiny new alliance! But will it last? Will Quilava finally give up on this? Will Totodile finally suffer some real punishment from Mewtwo?"

"Hell, yeah!" Mewtwo shouted from offscreen.

Mew looked annoyed. "ANYWAY, find out on Poké! Drama! Island!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! In case you want to submit some fan mail, here the rules!**

 **You may include a letter of sorts in the reviews, and the contestant will receive it.**

 **You may also donate a limit of 300 Poké for your favored contestants for them to trade at Mew Market or Mewtwo MegaMart. Mew will give 1 Mew Moola per 100 Poké, thus allowing you to give 3 Moola to the campers. Mewtwo will accept this and give the contestant a minor advantage in the challenge. Just say how much you wish to give in your review.**

 **Along with this, you may give the contestant any item that exists in the game. Just no Mega Stones. Those will be included in the next season, which will definitely come. You just have to state the item in your review.**

 **And last but not least, you may give up to two fan mails. For example, you may send a fan mail to Pikachu and Marshtomp. Understand? Good. I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mt Mew Is Awesome!(IT IS)

**Allright guys! Here we go again! Mewtwo won't answer the reviews this time as most of them were fan mails. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

The cameras zoomed in to show Mew floating on the dock.

"Hello, viewers!" Mew exclaimed. "Today, the campers will be facing the hardest thing they've ever faced."

Mew held his breath in to build up suspense. "An obstacle course!" He finally said. "And this isn't just any obstacle course either! We've lined the course with tons of booby traps! Tripwire, oil slicks, rusty nails, you name it! We've gone all out to make this extra challenging!"

Mewtwo's voice could be heard off screen. "Well, we could've gotten those vicious Houndoom I wanted."

Mew chuckled. "Yeah, those guys were fierce."

"Or the rabid Usaring."

"Okay, sure." Mew said, slightly annoyed.

"Or we could've had Entei come and kill them all."

"ANYWAY," Mew continued. "You'll have to see all of the drama right here on Poké Drama Island!"

* * *

 _Cue Total Drama intro with shots of the campers._

* * *

Mimikyu was busy walking to the Pelliper Packages.

"I guess I'll see if I got anything." Mimikyu said, trudging along. "Although I probably didn't get anything. But what if I did? Or I didn't? Man, I can't stop wondering!"

Mimikyu suddenly tripped over a rock and went rolling across the island.

"AAAAH!" He screamed as he rolled past most of the campers.

He made it to Pelliper Packages, already seeing a few of the Pokémon there. He spotted Druddigon opening a small letter with his claws.

"Nice!" He said with a grin on his face, pulling out a Dragon Gem and 200 Poké.

Mimikyu came up to him. "That's great that you got something! I hope I get something!"

Druddigon snorted. "Don't talk to me, we're on different teams. Besides, who in their right mind would go and give something to you? If anything you're just cannon fodder just waiting to be eliminated."

The rugged dragon then stomped off and left Mimikyu.

"Aww..." Mimikyu sighed. He felt a hand pat his back. He turned around and saw Togedemaru grinning.

"Don't worry!" The gray hedgehog said. "You're real cool in my book! Don't worry about what that guy says! Who cares? Hah, he probably wet his diapers twice a minute when he was a baby Druddigon."

Mimikyu began to feel better. "Gee thanks, Togedemaru!" He said.

Togedemaru smirked. "No problem, but call me Toge. My real name is a mouthful, isn't it?"

Mimikyu smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is. Come on! Let's check and see what we've got!"

Togedemaru and Mimikyu walked together and looked in their mailboxes. Togedemaru opened his and looked inside only to see an empty space staring back at him.

"Oh, well!" He said cheerfully. "There's always next time!"

He looked over to Mimikyu, who was dancing up and down in joy. At his feet was 500 Poké and a Quick Claw.

Mimikyu then looked over at Togedemaru. "Oh no, you didn't get anything!"

Toge waved it off. "No prob, but could you buy us breakfast?"

Mimikyu nodded. "As you said, 'no prob'!"

* * *

 **Togedemaru grinned. "Man, Mimikyu's the best. I'd really hate to be eating Mewtwo's food right now."**

* * *

 **Mimikyu was standing off the toilet, right beside it.**

 **"Okay, this time I won't fall in the seat. I swear it!"**

 **He stared at the contraption. "Anyway, I'm glad that I met Togedemaru. He's really nice, you know?"**

 **The toilet began to flood, pouring onto Mimikyu. "OH MY ARCEUS! WHY?! WHY?!"**

 **A piece of 'chocolate' fell on him. "EWWW!"**

* * *

Quilava checked in his mailbox for anything.

"Okay," He said in an unenthusiastic voice. "I've got 100 Poké and a Life Orb. Well, I guess that the Life Orb could help me, but then it would come back to bite me, which sucks."

He laid down on the grass and sighed. "Ugh, this is so tiring. The stress is going to eventually get to me, I'll most likely be eliminated, the people will all be nutjobs, and it'll be a total waste of my time."

"I can see where you're coming from." A quiet voice said. Quilava's head turned slowly to see Umbreon closing an empty mailbox.

"How so?" The fire weasel asked. "You've proven yourself as a leader. The team will see how useful you are over someone like me."

Umbreon shrugged at that. "But on the other hand, I've put a target on my back for the other team. Sabotage is not irregular in games like these. Votes can be tampered with, and I'll be sent home. Besides, if I ever screw up as leader, I'll be voted off quicker than you can say Litten."

Quilava got up slowly nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

Umbreon motioned to the cafeteria. "You coming?"

Quilava stared at the Poké in his hand. "Combined with the Moola I got yesterday, I think I can buy some decent breakfast. I'll meet you there."

"Cool." Umbreon said as he walked off.

Quilava went off on his own, however both were unaware of the red stripe floating behind them.

* * *

 **Kecleon sighed. "I thought if I spied on Umbreon, I'd find some good info on him. Alas, I had no such luck. Those two won't be much use to me if they behave like that. Well, at least I've proven myself interesting to the audience. I got 300 Poké and a Metronome in my mailbox. Though it pains me, I'll save up my Poké to get an advantage from Mewtwo. Until then, I'll have to stomach his food."**

* * *

 **"You know, maybe Umbreon's all right. For a guy that came on this island, that is." Quilava said.**

* * *

Kecleon was walking through the forest, going to meet with his alliance. Along the way, hiwever, he encountered Braixen talking to her self.

He quickly turned invisible and came up from behind.

"I haven't got much to work with here." Braixen was saying. "I might be able to string Dragonite around my finger, but of course, I'd have to be careful on how I do it. Can't do it too soon, or I'll be suspected of betrayal. And if I wait all the way to the merge, he'll be taken. I'm pretty sure they'll be a merge. There's always one in these kinds of gameshows. As for my team, maybe Aurorus will do. Glaceon and Vulpix as well. They seem like the kind of Pokémon that'll back a gal up."

Kecleon secretly smirked.

 _I'll keep this info to myself for now._ He thought as he crept away.

The green chameleon soon made it to the clearing where he had met with his alliance last night. The other members of Team Confront were already there, waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Druddigon asked. He was holding a Dragon Gem between his claws.

"I was held up." Kecleon replied, being blunt.

Druddigon frowned, while Farfetch'd nodded. "Allright sir," The bird began. "I mean, Kecleon. I've been up all night looking for items and I found these."

He put 2 Hard Stones in front of him. Druddigon scowled. "That's all you could find? I bet that I could find more than that."

Farfetch'd looked sheepish and hung his head. "Sorry..."

Kecleon shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Trade them in for what you want, Farfetch'd. That's hardly enough to feed us all. After the challenge, I saw Mew put up a sign on his shop. Rare items like evolving stones get you 2 Mew Moola. The other items get you one. Those Hard Stones won't be nearly enough to feed us all."

Druddigon groaned. "Now we'll have to eat Mewtwo's food. Except for lucky birdbrain."

Farfetch'd groaned as Kecleon frowned. "Don't be such a baby. If you wanted items, you should've searched for them yourself. Anyway, let's go over our plan for today."

Druddigon snarled. "I thought that we were getting out Dragonite if we lost."

Kecleon shook his head. "No, Dragonite is useful. We'll eliminate the player who screwed up if we lost. It's too soon to make our personal vendettas."

Druddigon groaned as Farfetch'd nodded with vigor.

* * *

 **Farfetch'd smiled. "Did you see that, Mr. Gumshoos? I can support my team! I am a loyal soldier! I just have to do better! Maybe next time I'll impress Mr. Machamp!"**

* * *

The campers that couldn't afford breakfast were busy eating Mewtwo's food known as slop. Slop that was white, pale, flavorless, and maybe moved. _Maybe._

Totodile was sitting with Dragonite, eating some Oran Berry cereal. Totodile was watching Dragonite with concern as he tried to swallow the food.

"It's nice that we get to sit together here, isn't it, Dragonite?" Totodile asked.

Dragonite nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to be with a friend." Dragonite then retched.

Totodile tilted his head to the side. He wondered how bad the food was before deciding to buy his own breakfast with his Moola. However, it didn't seem like he had to wonder anymore just by looking at Dragonite.

"Is it really that bad?" Totodile asked Dragonite.

Dragonite just groaned. "It tastes like socks dragged into bug guts, then raked across a volcano made of toilet water..."

"Hey!" Mewtwo called from the kitchen. "I skinned a whole ton of Pinsir to make that for you!"

The campers immediately tossed their food out and ran out, especially Pinsir.

* * *

Pinsir was walking back to the cabin, shuddering, as Pikachu quickly dove down in front of him. He was dressed in a Mexican wrestler suit and was in a fighting stance.

"My rival!" The electric mouse Pokémon shouted. "I am Pikachu Libre! Fight me if you dare! Waah!"

Pinsir sighed and brushed past Pikachu. "Come back when you actually have a life..."

Pikachu grinned. "Ah! So you burn me! Well, see how I burn you with my Fire Punch!"

Pinsir suddenly felt a burning sensation in his back. "AAAAH!" He yelled. "What, you can't learn Fire Punch!"

He turned to see Pikachu with a small device on his wrist.

"With special effects, I can do anything!" Pikachu cried out, pumping his fist to the sky.

Pinsir growled and began to fire Hyper Beams at the yellow warrior, wrecking all the ground in the vicinity.

"AAAAH!" Pikachu screamed running back and forth. "CUT IT OUT! YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE WITH THOSE!"

* * *

Mew and Mewtwo were floating in a clearing.

"Mewtwo, can't you serve the campers something better? It's kinda annoying when they all go running out." Mew was saying.

"You say that you wanna see them suffer, so I don't see the problem."

"Yeah, but it's more fun to see them suffer in challenges and stuff!" Mew replied. "Watching them exhaust themselves for our pleasure is one of the best feelings in the world!"

"You say that but yet you didn't bring in the vicious Houndooms for this challenge."

"Well, I don't want any lawsuits! Arceus would kill us! That's the whole reason he told us to do these shows! He wanted us to do something productive but not deadly!"

Mewtwo sighed. He pulled out a bullhorn and sounded it.

* * *

"So, Togekiss, what do you think about the boys on the island?" Aurorus was asking.

After they had left breakfast, Aurorus had decided to hang out with Togekiss and Vulpix.

"Well, I'm not too sure..." Togekiss said quietly. "Isn't it too soon to tell?"

Aurorus shook her head. "Not if you're here for love, Togekiss!"

Togekiss shook her head. "Well, I'm not. My parents made me sign up so I could win the prize for the whole family."

Aurorus nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that." She turned to Vulpix. "Do you have your eyes set on a boy here?"

Vulpix smiled and shook her head, remaining silent.

The three girls heard a bullhorn in the distance.

"Come on, girls." Aurorus said, taking her nurse's kit with her as she began to walk. "I bet that they're calling us for the challenge."

* * *

Mew smiled as all of the campers gathered in the clearing. "Hey there campers! How's it going?"

Mew was faced with glares from the campers. He just chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, so today's challenge comes in an obstacle course! Both teams will choose 2 teams of 2 to compete in an all out three legged race!"

Mew pointed his paw to a volcano all the way on the other side of the island. "We will then teleport those teams somewhere on the island, but no items will be allowed! Then they'll have to make their way up Mt. Mew Is Awesome!"

The campers stared at him and Mew rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess that the name is a bit too short." His face grew a smirk. "Okay, now the mountain is now named Mt. Mew Is Awesome Supreme Overlord and Creator!"

Quilava rolled his eyes. "Wow, real original, Mew. An obstacle course. Hasn't that been done, like, forever?"

Kecleon put his hands on his head. "I will not compete in something so juvenile."

Turtwig smiled. "All right! Another chance to rumble!"

Kecleon glared at Turtwig. "How ruffian."

Pikachu held out his fist for Pinsir to fist bump. "Bump me, my rival!"

Pinsir just growled and turned away from the electric mouse.

Dragonite was talking with Braixen. "Um, you know, you... look nice today, Braixen..."

Druddigon immediately interrupted. "Hey! No talking with the other team!"

Dragonite growled at him. "I can do what I want, bastard!"

The dragons began snarling at each other as Braixen smirked in evil delight.

"What if the Ho-ohs choose me?" Mimikyu asked Togedemaru worriedly. Togedemaru just smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Toge said. "They probably won't."

The two of them turned to Vulpix who was behind them.

"What do you think about this?" Togedemaru asked. He received a warm, but voiceless gaze. "That's right, you can't talk..."

Ivysaur frowned. "Is this going to harm the environment?"

Mew lost his temper. "Maybe? Can people please just stop talking and listen to me?!"

Everyone stared at Ivysaur.

* * *

 **Ivysaur sighed. "Okay, so I love to protect nature, who doesn't? Why does everyone have to judge me about this? It's not like I'm one of those extreme people... And anyway other people were talking too!"**

* * *

Mew held up a tiny paw to silence everyone. "All right! One more thing to mention! I will be choosing the pairs!"

"WHAAAAAT!" The campers shouted.

Mew grinned. "Yep, that's right! I'd would've let you guys choose, but I lost a bet to Mewtwo today! Sorry!"

The campers groaned once again.

Mew raised his hand to keep them quiet. "For the Lugias, I'll be taking Zorua with Starmie, and Kecleon with Vibrava!"

"Whoo!" Vibrava said, spinning in the air. Suddenly, she came crashing back down. Kecleon simply rolled his eyes, turning to his alliance.

"Really." He said, exasperated.

Meanwhile, Zorua smirked at her partner. "Ready to do this?" She said.

Starmie's gem brightened up. "Heck yeah, let's do this!"

Mewtwo then flicked a finger, and suddenly, the selected Lugias were teleported away.

"All right then!" Mew continued. "For the Ho-ohs, I'll take Carbink with Bidoof and Vulpix with Mimikyu!"

"Oh, no..." Mimikyu worried. "They picked me!"

"Uh, yeah!" Mew answered. "You bring ratings!"

Mimikyu continued to shake and panic until he felt 2 paws on his back. He turned around and saw Togedemaru and Vulpix smiling encouragingly.

"Come on, Mimikyu." Togedemaru said. "You're stronger than you think, ya know?"

Vulpix nodded, making a thumbs up with some of her tails.

* * *

 **Mimikyu sighed in happiness. "I'm so lucky to have friends like those guys..."**

 **Suddenly, he began to slip into the toilet. "Not again!"**

 **Vulpix came in and quickly wrapped her tails around him, preventing him from falling.**

 **Mimikyu simply cheered. "YEAH!" Vulpix let him go and he began to dance around. "FOR ONCE I DIDN'T F-"**

 **Suddenly Mimikyu fell in the toilet once again. "NOOOOO!"**

* * *

Bidoof wrapped his arms around Carbink. "Allright buddy, let's do this!"

Carbink struggled, but couldn't get out. "I'm...not your buddy...Somebody...help...me..."

Mewtwo humphed and simply teleported them away.

Mew then turned to the other campers. "All right, you guys will be in contact with those guys at our mansion! Come on! Let's go!"

Mew flew away at a high speed, leaving the campers to stare.

"He expects us to follow him?" Quilava asked slowly.

Mewtwo suddenly broke out a whip and lashed at the air with a wicked smirk on his face. "Oh, you will...at that speed."

* * *

Mimikyu and Vulpix found themselves smack dab in the middle of a swamp. Further more, they were stuck in some deep mud, unable to get out.

Mimikyu was thrashing frantically. "AAAAH!" He screamed. "I'M GONNA DIE!"

He turned around to see Vulpix only to see that the vixen was already out and reaching out one of her tails to help him.

Mimikyu tried to reach it with his own tail, but his thrashing only made him sink further. He screamed even more, thrashing about.

Vulpix frowned with worry. If Mimikyu kept this up, he wouldn't get out of this.

She stroked his head with one of her tails, causing him to look at her in surprise. She made a shushing motion with one of her tails.

"Wait, y-you want me to stay still?" Mimikyu asked. Vulpix silently nodded.

Mimikyu breathed hard, but remained still. He reached out for Vulpix using Shadow Claw, allowing the ice vixen to pull him out.

Vulpix grasped his Shadow Claw, then slowly pulled Mimikyu out.

Once they were safely on shore, Mimikyu uttered his thanks. Vulpix smiled and led Mimikyu onwards. However, once they were safe, rope suddenly appeared around one of Vulpix's legs and around Mimikyu's waist.

* * *

Bidoof and Carbink found themselves floating in the middle of the ocean. Carbink was floating, but Bidoof was nowhere to be found.

The rock spun around, searching for Bidoof. "Uh, Bidoof?" He asked. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, Bidoof came onto the the surface of the water, paddling for his life. "Help me!" He called out.

"But you're so heavy!" Carbink cried out. "You'll take me down with you!"

Bidoof choked on water while Carbink was worrying, and began to sink. Carbink splashed around frantically.

"Oh my Arceus..." He said frightfully as he began to dive down to Bidoof. Although Bidoof was heavy, Carbink was a rock, and thus sank faster then Bidoof. He spun quickly with Gyro Ball, right under Bidoof.

He then spun quickly again to the surface, Bidoof on top of him. Bidoof gasped, breathing in air as soon as he had reached the surface.

"Wow!" He said. "All this ocean makes me think about a blueberry slurpie!" He looked down at his partner. "How about you, Carbink?"

Carbink groaned. "I think that you're really heavy!"

Bidoof frowned. "Oh. Well, thanks for saving me..." He trailed off as he saw the island close by. "Hey! There's the island! I could push us there, you know, using you like a kick board!"

Carbink shook fervently. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no noooooo. I've read everything there is about getting lost at sea. All we need to do is wait for the Coast Guard to come!"

Suddenly, Bidoof got off of Carbink, and began pushing him.

"What the heck are you doing?" He asked the plump beaver.

Bidoof simply replied. "We can't wait, nope! We gotta get back to the game! If we get rescued by the Coast Guard, we'll be out!"

* * *

 **Carbink wailed. "He values money over safety?!"**

* * *

 **Bidoof's stomach grumbled...**

 **"Gee, I hope I get something to eat, and soon..."**

* * *

"Where are we?" Starmie asked.

Zorua shrugged. "Heck if I know."

The two had already gotten out of whatever peril Mew had teleported them to, and were trudging along side by side, rope binding them together, through a pitch black cave.

"Don't you know Flash?" Zorua asked. Although Zorua was a dark type, even she had trouble adjusting her eyes to this cave.

"Nope!" Starmie replied optimistically. "But there could be some other ways to get out!"

Zorua rolled her eyes. "Dial down on the energy a bit. Wasn't that what got Ledyba eliminated?"

Starmie shook her body. "Nope! She injured Quilava, that's why she got out! I'm simply optimistic and ready to have fun!"

Zorua sighed. "Well, that kind of energy can be annoying at times. I'm just saying, dial it down a bit."

Starmie decided to move onto other things to talk about. "Well, what's your favorite color? Mine's violet!"

"Black." Zorua replied.

"What do you do for fun?" Starmie inquired.

"I prank people for fun, and get drunk at parties. Wait, we're all at least 15, here, right?"

Starmie nodded. "I believe so!"

Zorua shrugged. "That's good, I guess..."

Starmie was running out of things to talk about. She really wanted to make friends with Zorua, but so far, the two of then were scoring a 0 on the similarity chart.

She decided to then sped up, dragging Zorua with her.

"Hey!" Zorua exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Suddenly, the two reached light and emerged in a grassy plains.

"Allright!" Starmie cheered. "We did it!" Zorua sighed in relief.

Suddenly a boulder came rolling out of nowhere towards the two.

Both girls screamed, frozen in place, but suddenly the boulder stopped in place. They remained frozen for a while, until they both opened their eyes.

"Whoa." Starmie murmured. Zorua just stared at Starmie in awe.

"You did that? You know Psychic?" She asked.

Starmie stared at Zorua. This was it! Her big chance to make friends with Zorua!

"Yeah!" She said, lying in a heartbeat.

* * *

Kecleon and Vibrava found themselves already at the base of the mountain, already tied together.

Kecleon stared up at the mountain. "This is perfect." He said. "Vibrava, you shall have to fly us up there. I don't know what Mew was thinking when he decided to place us here."

Vibrava suddenly got nervous. "Um, well, about that..."

Kecleon got frustrated. "Oh, allow me to guess. You're afraid that you'll be too tired, is that it? Valuing your rest over winning?"

Vibrava shook her head fervently. "No no no no no no no no! It's just that..."

"Hurry up and fly already!" Kecleon shouted angrily.

Vibrava sighed and started to flap her wings, taking flight. She began to rise up, shaking as she went.

Kecleon huffed. "There. How hard was this? All you had to do was-" The lizard was immediately cut off as Vibrava suddenly slammed into the wall of the mountain, zipping up and down, and then crashing down back where they started.

"Sorry..." Vibrava said as Kecleon groaned.

"Maybe we should walk..." Kecleon said, clutching his side.

* * *

 **Kecleon was shown bandaging his sides.**

 **"Vibrava just moved 5 spots higher on my list of people to take out..."**

* * *

The other campers came out of the forest, huffing and puffing, and with Mewtwo close behind them. They arrived at what looked like a weather research center with Mew waiting for them.

"Glad you could keep up!" Mew said cheerfully. "Ya know, I guess that you deserve a small break!"

The campers sighed in relief and laid down onto the grass.

"It looks like there really is an Arceus..." Quilava sighed on the ground.

Togedemaru gave a small sigh of agreement. "You got that right."

Mew allowed them 10 seconds...then teleported a blowhorn into his hands. He sounded it, startling all the campers.

"Damn it..." Braixen scowled. "That's just cruel..."

Mew nodded. "You got it, girlfriend! Now follow me inside!"

The campers trudged after him, Mewtwo herding them inside. Once they got in, they stared at what was inside.

There was a large room, with tons of moniters, and tons of buttons. The room had a line drawn down the middle, crudely if I might add.

Mew grinned. "How do you guys like our emergency center? It's got tons of surveillance systems all around the island, so I thought it would be perfect for what you're about to do!"

"And what are we about to do?" Pinsir asked irritatedly. Pikachu shushed him loudly, spit getting in Pinsir's eyes.

The bug wiped his eyes while Pikachu spoke. "Pinsir, I'm sure that Mew's gonna tell us what's up."

Pinsir opened his eyes and clenched his fists. "You dirty little-"

"ANYWAYS!" Mew interrupted. "The station enables you to have a psychic link to your teammates, which, combined with the surveillance systems, will enable you to guide your friends to Mt. Mew Is Awesome Supreme Overlord and Creator!"

Quilava raised his hand with a bored look on his face.

Mew nodded. "Yes, Quilava?"

"Will you ever do anything fun?" He asked. Some of the campers broke into smiles, while Mew grumbled.

"GET TO WORK!" He shouted.

The campers rushed to their positions, ready to work.

On the Ho-ohs side, Gengar quickly established a telepathic link with their teammates.

"Guys, how close are you to the mountain?" Umbreon asked over the link.

 _We're doing okay!_ Bidoof answered. _Carbink fainted a while back, but that's because he took in a bit too much sea water._

 _We're fine..._ Mimikyu interjected. _We see the mountain from here, but it would really help if you could tell us what kind of traps are up ahead?_

Gengar tapped at the monitor. "Don't worry, I'll run through the route for you guys."

On the Lugias side, Granbull found a touch pad laying on a desk. She snatched it up silently, no one noticing. Her teammates were already in contact with their teammates.

She then ran into a room, not being seen.

* * *

 **Granbull chuckled. "Back home, I used to lift stuff all the time. Computers, phones, gems, you name it. This is no different."**

 **She showed the tablet to everyone. It read 'Teleportation'. "I know that those Ho-ohs cheated last challenge. I'll let them know how it feels.**

* * *

Granbull hid in a dark room, crouching over the tablet. She input some commands, and instantly, a Darkium Z Crystal appeared in her hands.

"Okay, next, I have to make sure that the others don't know what I'm doing." She said, typing away. Instantly, all communications with Zorua and Starmie were cut off.

Granbull typed another set of commands, and suddenly Zorua was standing next to her, along with Starmie.

"What are we-?" Zorua asked, but Granbull silenced her. The pink dog handed Zorua the Darkium Z, then quickly warped her away, along with Starmie.

Granbull instantly warped her to the summit of the mountain, but the tablet backfired. Instamtly, all the teams in the field were teleported to the summit of the mountain.

* * *

Kecleon, Vibrava, Mimikyu, Vulpix, Carbink, Bidoof, Zorua, and Starmie all stared at the Flag right in front of them.

Vibrava and Kecleon rushed forward first, but Bidoof used Carbink to slam into them, pushing them back.

"Nice thinking, Bidoof!" Carbink said, awake, and not feeling a thing.

Kecleon growled and tried to use Shadow Claw on Carbink, but Bidoof put himself in front of the attack.

While these two teams were fighting it out, Mimikyu and Vulpix made an attempt on the flag. Instantly, the flag zipped into the sky, racing away from them.

That's when they noticed Zorua building up an attack. Zorua activated the Z-Crystal, using Black Hole Eclipse to knock out the Ho-ohs.

Of course, Carbink was still conscious, but he was tied to Bidoof's back.

"We have indeed won." Kecleon chuckled while Zorua and Starmie cheered.

Suddenly, Mew appeared in front of the Lugias. He was seething with rage.

"Okay, Lugias..." He said. "For cheating, in MY contest, the Hopeful Ho-ohs win, and you will be facing your elimination!"

He then teleported all campers back to the grounds.

"Ho-ohs, you're safe for tonight." Mew said, scowling. "Lugias, decide who you want to vote out..."

Mew floated away while Mewtwo just tossed a Mewtwo Moola at Vulpix.

The ice vixen caught it, smiling at Mimikyu's and Togedemaru's cheers.

* * *

 **Granbull looked worried.**

 **"Arceus, I hope that they won't think that it's me. I mean, Zorua saw me, I was missing, I'm pretty sketchy already..."**

* * *

 **Zorua growled. "That Granbull, making me look like a cheater! I'll show him...or her!"**

* * *

 **Kecleon looked extremely displeased.**

 **"Zorua has revealed the identity of our traitor. I think it's time to dispose of her."**

* * *

Kecleon and his alliance met in behind their cabin. They had just about finished up discussing who they would eliminate.

"We are in agreement, then?" Kecleon said, glaring at Druddigon.

The rough scale dragon nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah, yeah. Granbull took our win. I'm game."

Farfetch'd looked at the two. "T-Then, let's just get on with this..."

* * *

Granbull was punching a tree, angered at the events that had transpired.

She had only tried to help, was that so wrong? She could understand Mew being mad, but her teammates were just being unfair.

Back home she had a crew, a great one.

They always did what they had to in order to survive on the streets. They didn't always have the luxury of making their choices together, and these people just couldn't get over one little thing.

"Frustrated?" She heard a voice say.

Granbull whirled around to face Zorua. She growled, as did Zorua.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked. The black fox came up to Granbull.

Zorua shrugged. "I wanted you to know that this is your last day on the island. After today you'll be out for the count."

The dark fox leaned in closer. "This is what you get when you mess with me."

Zorua whirled around, then walked out.

Granbull gave the tree one final punch, then sighed. Maybe it would be nice to see the crew again.

* * *

Mew was looking better at the campfire, but was still slightly annoyed by the Lugias.

"Allright," He said. "I think that we all know who's effing leaving today. Granbull, haul your butt to the Boat of Shame."

Granbull just chuckled and walked to the Dock of Shame. She couldn't stand to be on this island any longer.

She boarded a Lapras, taking one last look at the island. The Lapras slowly left the Dock, pedaling to who knows where.

* * *

 **Granbull frowned.**

 **"Last confessional, my ass. Me getting out was a fluke. I'm not out of this yet. I can still come back for the merge, ya know. But if I don't, I'd hope that Zorua wins. I gave her the Z Crystal for a reason."**

* * *

Back at the campfire, Empoleon spoke up. "Don't we get Moola?"

Mew rolled his eyes, he was too tired for this. "I don't give Moola to cheaters. Go to bed."

The campers groaned as they left.

Mew then turned to face the camera. "Well, we've lost another contestant! Bye, bye, Granbull! See you never! What will happen next on POKÉ. DRAMA. ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Hey there! Sorry for the late update, but I'm back on track! I hope that you enjoyed this, and as always, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry

Sorry, guys, if you were looking forward to this story. I kinda rushed this one out, and the idea burned out. Plus, I had the episode plans in a special notebook, which I just happened to lose.

I'm rewriting the plans though, differently this time, to keep my interest. A new version of this story will be coming out soon!


End file.
